As science and technology develop rapidly, intelligent terminals are more widely used. Besides cell phones, tablet computers, and the like, more types of intelligent terminals begin to emerge, for example, wearable devices such as GOOGLE GLASS and a SAMSUNG GEAR smartwatch. To enable a user to conveniently obtain more information, an intelligent terminal generally has a display function.
Currently, an intelligent terminal may present content to a user in different presentation modes, for example, by a screen display or projection display and by a voice broadcast.
However, currently an intelligent terminal can present content to a user in a specific presentation mode only selection by the user. When a presentation mode of the intelligent terminal cannot conveniently enable, in a current scenario, the user to acquire required information, for example, when light is relatively strong, which prevents the user from clearly seeing content on a screen, the user needs to modify the presentation mode to select a more suitable content presentation mode in the current scenario, and a requirement of the user for a content presentation mode in the current scenario may be difficult to be met after multiple times of switching. As a result, operations and a time that are required by the user to acquire the information are increased, and efficiency of acquiring the information by the user is reduced.